1. Field
The present application relates to a printed circuit board and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Background
With the advance of a semiconductor or an electronic device, the printed circuit board has solidified the position thereof as one of electronic components. The printed circuit board has been extensively used as a component to realize circuits all electrical and electronic devices from an electronic product to high-tech electronic equipment including a computer.
The printed circuit board is provided in the form of a package having a core structure. For example, a flip-chip chip scale package (FCCSP) product is focused on realizing a fine circuit while enhancing a current signal transmission rate.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a printed circuit board according to the relates art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the printed circuit board includes a first insulating layer 10, a first pattern 12, a second pattern 14, a first via 16, a second insulating layer 20, a third pattern 22, a second via 26, a third insulating layer 30, a fourth pattern 32, a third via 36, a protective layer 40, an electronic device 50, a connection part 55 and a molding part 60.
The first insulating layer 10 serves as a core layer and is provided therein with the first via 16. In this case, the first insulating layer 10 may include a plurality of layers. The first insulating layer 10 is provided on a top surface thereof with the first pattern 12, and on a bottom surface thereof with the second pattern 14.
Second insulating layers 20 are formed at upper and lower portions of the first insulating layer 10, respectively, to cover the surface of the first insulating layer 10 and the first pattern 12 or the second pattern 14.
In addition, the second insulating layer 20 is provided therein with the second via 26. In addition, the second insulating layer 20 is provided on the surface thereof with the third pattern 220.
Third insulating layers 30 are formed on the second insulating layer 20 formed at the upper portion of the first insulating layer 10 and under the second insulating layer 20 formed at the lower portion of the first insulating layer 10.
In addition, the third insulating layer 30 is formed on the surface thereof with the fourth pattern 32 and formed therein with the third via 36.
In addition, the protective layer 40 is formed to cover the surface of the third insulating layer 30 and a portion of the surface of the fourth pattern 32.
The electronic device 50 is attached onto the upper third insulating layer 30. The electronic device 50 is electrically connected with the fourth pattern 32 through the connection part 55. In addition, the molding part 60 is formed to cover the connection part 55 of the electronic device 50 and a portion of the surface of the electronic device 50.
The printed circuit board having the above structure is designed while focusing on realizing a fine circuit while enhancing a current signal transmission rate. Accordingly, vias included in the printed circuit board have widths in the range of about 50 μm to about 70 μm in order to realize fine pitches.
However, according the printed circuit board, since the size of the vias required to realize the fine pitches is limited, a heat radiation characteristic may be remarkably degraded.